Is It Nina or Yasmin?
by Madame Magic
Summary: A couple years ago Yasmin disappeared from the Bratz, from the school, even the country. Now her friends found her, in England, under a different first name. Now watch as Yasmin's world unravels, past, present, now this is what could affect her future. I promise its good
1. Hello?

**Chapter 1: Hello?**

3 PERSON POV

Nina sat in the living room of Anubis House at 6 in the morning, therefore no one was up not even Trudy or Victor. She was flipping through the channels when she landed on a news channel and she recognized a song she knew very well from America playing as the reporter said, "Apparently since Bratz member Yasmin disappeared the band stopped performing since Yasmin was nowhere to be found but the remaining 3 members; Jade, Sasha, and Cloe were just seen catching a cab here in England, does this mean they found her?"

Nina flipped the channel and it landed on a music video of the band Prima J, at the bottom it said the song was called "Rockstar" and Nina subconsciously started swaying her hips to the beat. She pushed herself off the seat turned the volume up a little and walked to the kitchen and started cooking, she was cooking pancakes, French toast, scrambled eggs, waffles, and making bacon. She set the table with her twisting and twirling as the song went off.

The next song was also by Prima J, "Boom". As Nina took off all the food that was done she put them on plates for each and put on the next set of each food she started to lip sing along with. And she repeated the process until the next song came which was Prima J's "Take it to the Maximum" another song she knew very well.

Nina turned and looked at screen somewhat talked to although it was more herself, "What is this, A Prima J marathon?" but none the less she started to sing along just not out loud and was dancing around the room. Around the middle of the song the French toast finished and she put the last of it and put it on with the rest on the plate before walking well, dancing to the table. And she danced back to the kitchen butting the last of the waffles onto a plate before she checked on the eggs.

Just as she got done with the egg checking and taking to the waffles to the table a new song came on which was, of course, by Prima J and was called "Girlfriend". She smirked and danced and worked on the eggs, pancakes, and bacon at the same time. By the time the pancakes were done, finally, the new song came on and was Prima J's song "Gotta Lotta" and Nina started to dance a little more as she put the now finished eggs and bacon on their plates and danced to the beat as she walked to the table and as she put the dirty dishes in the sink she looked at the time; 6:20 in the morning.

As she set the cups down she spun and faced the entrance and froze in the pose she was in because there stood Jerome, Fabian, Alfie, and Eddie. There was only silence except for the music until Jerome, being Jerome started to clap, three other sets of claps joined in.

"What are you guys doing up so early, you guys usually don't get up 'til like 7 or later why are all you guys up?" Nina stuttered

"Have you been taking lessons from Stutter Rutter?" Jerome teased making Nina send him a death glare.

"No now answer the freakin question." Nina snapped

"Ooh, someone's embarrassed about getting caught." Jerome observed

'Quite the opposite' Nina thought, "Answer the question, now Jerome." She hissed

"Well then, we were asleep until Alfie woke me up by shaking me and saying, 'Dude I smell pancakes, and French toast, and bacon' so we got up and saw you dancing so I waited here while Alfie ran got Stutter Rutter and Eddie. So we've been standing here for ooh, the last two songs." Jerome said perkily

"Ooh!" Nina said as in slightly louder voice than before "I can't believe you 4 were spying on me!" then just to mess with them she said, "I guess I'll have to let Trixie, Joy, Ambs, and I eat all of this." And gestured to all the food she made.

Alfie ran up to Nina and dropped to his knees and begged, "I'm sorry Nina I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, soo sorry please, please, please let me eat your yummy food." She chuckled

"Yes Alfie You can eat my food, but you have to wait until the others are up." Nina said right before Alfie ran up the stairs screaming for the others to get up.

"But you 3 can NOT." Nina said smirking, just then Trudy walked down stairs.

"Nina love did you make all of this?" Trudy asked amazed

"Yes she did now tell her to let us eat it." Jerome complained to Trudy

"Nina," Trudy started

"Trudy, they were spying on me!" Nina hollered

"Boys!" Trudy said astonished "Apologize,"

"I'm sorry Nina now can I please have some of your foods please!" Eddie begged

Laughing Nina groaned and said, "If you have to." Before he ran up and hugged her. "You have to wait 'til the others are up as well." She said right before Eddie ran up the stairs after Alfie.

"Nina I'm so sorry for spying can I eat your food." Fabian asked in a voice so serious that Nina burst into laughter

"Yeah, as soon as the others come down." Nina said as Fabian headed up the stairs in a jog.

"I'm going to do the laundry." Trudy said as she walked off.

"Nina," Jerome said as he strolled forward, "I'm sorry," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders, "Do I really have to apologize?" he asked.

"Yeah," She said as she smarted off "You do." She said

He frowned slightly but said, "Fine, I'm really sorry about us spying on you, but hey you're a great dancer." Since he seemed really sincere she caved although she knew it was bull.

"Fine, but the girls have to be up." Nina said, and just as she did she saw the boys dragging in 3 semi-awake girls. But they fully woke up when the smell of the breakfast hit them.

"Yum" Trixie said as she walked to the table and sat down before grabbing a plate and put on it some of all of it.

"Dang," Joy said as she grabbed a plate herself before getting some of all of it except for the French toast and sat down in Mara's seat. She was followed by Alfie who got some of it all, then Jerome who got the same as Alfie, then by Eddie who got the same as the guys.

But Amber only got 2 pieces of French toast, some eggs, and some bacon. Then Nina and Fabian both got some of it all. They all sat eating and talking with random songs playing in the background when Nina's phone which was on the counter started to ring.

"Nina, Phone." Jerome said dumbly because he was so wrapped up in his food. She shook her head but got up and grabbed her phone, she looked at the old photo she had for the good friend she had. It was a picture of Nina on the left with 1 of her besties on the right.

Nina walked out of the room and clicked, 'Answer' before she said, "Hello?"

* * *

**AN: Ok hey, I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated this in forever, so I'm re-uploading this chapter and I'll try to get more out soon, I'm working on a ton of other stories at the same time, so sorry for like torturing you by not uploading anything, like at all. Hope to have Chapter 2 posted soon.**

** Hugs and Kisses -  
Madame Magic**


	2. Yasmin!

**Chapter 2: Yasmin!**

3 PERSON POV

"Hello?" Nina said into the phone

"Hey, hey girly long time no speak." The girl on the other side of the phone said as she reworded the 'long time no see' saying.

"Oh its' you, hey." Nina said

"Of course it's me who else would it be? Did I just rhyme, I think I did." The girl said as she was her normal silly self.

"Of course, what's up?" Nina asked

"Well I'm in England, where are you at?" The girl asked

"Umm, I I'm I," Nina stuttered.

"Look I get if you don't want to tell us I could just ask your Gran." The girl said

_'Dang it Gran would tell her'_ Nina screamed inside her head. "Fine, I'm at a boarding school in Anubis House, ok?" Nina said

"K!" The girl cheered. "Bye, bye girly girl TTYL."

"Bye." Nina said as the girl hung up. Well it was certain Nina was annoyed, nervous, paranoid, and ticked all at the same time. She walked back inside the living room and said, "Um guys we're gonna have some guest here, I don't know how soon but I think it'll be soon."

"Well then it's a good thing that Victor left for his meeting a few minutes ago." Trudy chuckled, "Well everyone go get dressed and then you can finish eating." Trudy said as she shooed them away.

Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie groaned about having to stop eating but Fabian on the other hand was very curious to meet some of Nina's friend or at least he assumed were her friends. Amber was pumped to meet some more Americans but Trixie was the polar opposite she didn't want Americans invading her space but it would be fun. Joy was similar to what Trixie thought but thought that it would be awful because they could help get Nina and Fabian back together.

Suddenly Amber shouted, "What! I have to get ready!" then ran up the stairs leaving Jerome to choke on his pancake he was practically inhaling, instead of eating.

"That's what cha get for not chewing." Nina said curtly before going turning to go upstairs to get dressed herself then stopped, thought better of it because knowing the boys, the food would be long gone before she came back down. Quickly she walked back to the table and sat in her regular chair grabbing a plate and filling it with a little bit of each.

"Nins, did I ever tell you how much I LOVE your cooking." Eddie said sincerely through his mouthful of French toast.

"No, because I've never cooked before." That caused Patricia to laugh, "But thank you anyways." She said.

They sat at the table chatting and eating, on occasion listening to the panic and near hysterics of Amber. Nina didn't pay much mind to what they were saying but more focused on the disbelief she had rocking through her entire core.

_They've found me, but how?_ She wondered as she finished the last bit of her food. She quickly downed the OJ she had left in her cup then stood up. "Where ya going Nins?" Alfie asked as he took a sip of his milk.

"Going to get dressed." She said and as she walked out of the room there were a course of 'Thank You' for breakfast coming from the people in the dining room. Walking upstairs and seeing the chaos in the bathroom Nina was glad that she had taken a shower last night and brushed her teeth when she had gotten up this morning.

So she walked into her and Amber's bedroom and walked to her closet. Thinking of the girls and how they would make her change as soon as they arrived let Nina result in picking a simple outfit. This simple outfit being black knee shorts that were fitted, a white floral shirt, a red belt, and black gladiator shoes and she could remember buying this outfit with Amber who had insisted she buy something girly, which she had an obvious lack of.

_Flashback _

_Walking into the little boutique Nina expected to be the decided of what Amber bought, instead the bubbly blonde said, "Ok Nina, pick out one outfit, any outfit, but it has to be girly."_

"_For you?" Nina asked_

"_No silly, for you." She said_

"_Me?" Nina asked_

"_Yes, now go, you have like zero girly stuff in your closet, and with me being your best friend, I just cannot let that go unaccounted for." Amber said logically._

_Nina gave her a look but caved. But not before she said, "You would be surprised what I used to have in my closet."_

"_What?" the blonde asked_

"_Nothing." Nina said as she quickly grabbed an outfit._

_Trying it on and showing and showing Amber. "You are soo getting that, now for some shoes…"_

_End Flashback_

Nina sighed at the memory but sat down at the vanity mirror on Amber's side and plugged in the curling iron. Knowing very well that they would do her hair, (and makeup from a domino effect) if her hair wasn't done to the girls' standards.

So once the iron was hot she picked it up and curled her to a wave instead of curl to save time. Once that was done she put on a light coat of pale pink lip gloss. After that was done she unplugged the iron and walked back down stairs and sat next to Eddie.

"My oh my, looks like someone's all dolled up." Jerome teased from the lounge chair.

"My oh my, looks like someone's just made my very attractive girly friends off limits, to all boys." Nina countered, earning a Jerome a hit on the shoulder from Alfie and a pillow to face from Eddie.

"Humph." Was all the reply she got. Looking at the boys she saw they had gotten ready in usual attire and so had Patricia, Mara, and Joy, leaving Amber the only one not ready.

Patricia had gotten dressed in a black t-shirt that had a big white skull on the front, washed out and ripped up skinny jeans, and a pair a black spiked sneaker wedges. And her normal makeup "So when will these Americans be here?" Trixie asked

"I don't know, she didn't say." Nina said as she looked Joy over. She was wearing a grey halter top that pink little hearts all over it to go with the top she was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of black sandals.

Mara's outfit was super cute if Nina did say so herself. Mara was wearing a red top that had a black collar that was folded down and a black streak down the middle wear the black buttons on her button up were. She was wearing a grey skirt that flowed and went down to an inch or so above her knees. And she wore red strappy sandals. Very cute overall.

And then Nina felt something nudging her side. It was Eddie. "Huh?" Nina asked

"I said, are you excited to see your friends again?" Eddie said

"Excited, nervous, shocked, surprised, happy, pick one." Nina said

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous?" he asked

"Eddie, I haven't seen them in like forever." She said

"Nina, Nins, if these girls have come all the way to England just to see you I don't think you have anything to worry about." Eddie said as he eased her nerves.

"Your right, thanks." She said he flashed her a smile that she gladly returned when Amber came bounding down the stairs and into the common room. Nina saw her appearance and was surprised by the lack of pink. Instead Amber had opted for a cute little light lime green dress that flare at her waist to her knees. She had a thin baby pink belt around her stomach, just above her bellybutton and was wearing pink flip-flops. She had curled her hair and had normal makeup.

"I'm ready." She proclaimed loudly

"'Bout time." Patricia said with a huff.

"Whatever." Amber said as she sat on the other side of Eddie. Just as she sat down the doorbell rang and everyone was on their feet.

Nina's heart stopped when Trudy called out, "Nina love, your friends are here." And through the archway they walked.

"Yasmin!" the three girls shouted in unison.

* * *

**AN: HEY sorry its been forever since I posted, like anything. so I hope you guys review, favorite, follow, whatever, hope u like it.**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	3. Double Take

**Chapter 3: Double Take…**

3 PERSON POV

"Yasmin!" the three girls shouted in unison.

This caught everyone's attention. They all looked over the girls. The first girl they noticed was a girl in just about all yellow. She was African American with a flawless brown complexion, beautiful hazel eyes, medium brown hair. She had her hair straightened and they saw a very obvious yellow streak in her hair, multiple actually ones that the others assumed were meant to be that yellow and to be there. As for her outfit she wore a yellow tube top with a black cropped leather jacket. She wore black skinny jeans and to finish it off she wore bright yellow boots that were knee high and had about an inch and a half heel.

The one on her right was a pretty blonde girl. She had milk chocolate brown eyes and they were scanning over the others just like they were doing to the girls. She had multiple streaks in her hair, like the other but instead of yellow it was a pretty pink which wasn't as obvious as the yellow but still very clearly there and her hair had been crimped gently to look like mermaid waves. For her attire it was simpler than the other. She was wearing a pink t-shirt that stopped at her bellybutton, white jeans that were fitted but not quite skinny jeans and they bundled slightly at her ankles like they were supposed to, pink wedges, and thick white bracelet on her right wrist.

Then on the left of the girl in yellow was girl in blue. She had curled jet black hair with very apparent blue streaks in her hair. She had dark brown eyes. As for what she was wearing she had on a black and blue plaid mini skirt, a black spaghetti strap top, a blue mini jacket, and blue ankle booties with a heel.

So it was pretty safe to say, they were most definitely NOT what they expected. "Yasmin? Who's Yasmin?" Trixie asked the trio and got looks from them saying 'Are you crazy?'

"Her?" the girl in blue said as she pointed to Nina.

"That's Nina." Fabian said as he stepped closer to Nina. Who afterwards smiled and ran straight into the now open arms of the three girls.

All Anubis residents watched as the girls folded in around Nina. They stayed like that for about a minute and when they moved away from her she gave each of them their own personal hugs. After that Amber opened her mouth to speak but Nina but her to it "Oh chicas te he echado de!" she said earning brilliant smiles from the three and wide eyes from the others.

"You speak Spanish?" Eddie asked very confused

"Speak it she is Spanish." The girl in pink said

"Half, I'm half Spanish." Nina corrected.

"How come we didn't know that Nina?" Jerome asked

"Never thought it was important." She said with a shrug.

"Nina?" the girl in yellow question

"Nina. And before you flip and ask why, Bubby didn't send me here Gran did," she began then dropped her voice so only the trio could hear, "And you know Gran doesn't like Bubby's side of the family therefore she doesn't like the Yasmin name so she made me use my middle name 'Nina' and her last name." the girls nodded

"Ok Pretty Princess I have to ask: what are you wearing?!" Jade exclaimed before Yasmin/Nina could speak the three girls were pulling her up the stairs

Chloe momentarily turned back and said, "We'll be a minute." Before they disappeared upstairs.

Once they were gone the others turned to each other and Mara said, "Ok so not what I was expecting." And the others nodded.

"Yasmin?" Joy questioned

"Guess so, but I'm still calling her Nina." Eddie said

"Yasmin." Amber repeated "Sounds familiar but that's not common like at all." She said

The others shrugged and Fabian asked, "Did they look a little familiar too?"

"Kinda, yeah." Eddie said as they looked at each other.

"Weird, you don't think there might be anything Nina or Yasmin or whoever she is isn't telling us?" Joy asked

"Like she and all her friends are aliens here to eat out our brains?" Alfie suggested

"EW!" Amber proclaimed

"For the last time Alfie, aliens are NOT real." Patricia said

"Why wouldn't she tell us something, possibly important." Eddie asked, coming to Nina's defense.

"I don't know maybe she thought that it, whatever it is, and I quote 'Never thought it was important' or she's hiding something from us that she doesn't want us to know." Joy said

"Like what?" Fabian said disbelievingly, refusing to believe that Nina would to him about anything, ever.

"'Like what?' I don't know but it must be pretty big if she's trying so hard to hide it." Joy said

"Or maybe you're just jealous that Stutter Rutter is all about her." Jerome said with a smirk

"You know what Jerome-" Joy started when Patricia but her off

"You know what Slimeball why don't you and your big mouth shut it before I make you." Patricia said with a threatening warning in her voice and her words.

"I think I'm good, thanks for the offer." Jerome said cockily

"Why I oughta-" Patricia said as she started to walk towards her only to have him back up and Fabian and Alfie stand in her way. "Move so I can kill the little weasel." She said as she tried to get past them only for them to block her.

"No Patricia." Fabian said

"Come on Trixie, you know he's doing it to get you all riled up simply because he thinks it's funny." Alfie said

"Yeah and it'll be real funny when he's finding his teeth on the other side of the room." She said as she tried and failed to pass them.

"Patricia can you please, please, please play nice while Nina's friends are here?" Mara pleaded

"Yeah, you know that if Nina thinks that we're being bad she'll never let us get close enough to those girls and we'll never know anything, she'll shut us out from that part of her life, and if they get to her good enough they could convince her to go back with her, that we're not safe enough or good enough to be around her and be her friends and then she'll go back to America and we'll never see her again. Except maybe, maybe Eddie." Fabian reasoned

Suddenly Patricia stopped struggling against the boys and said, "Fine, while her friends are here but after that," she then looked to Jerome, "You are dead, like soo dead, you better count your lucky stars that I haven't killed you yet, you better hope they stay a while, and then thank Nina because if I didn't care so much about her, your fluffy air head would already be on a stick." She said

"Alright." Jerome said simply after making two mental notes, 1) never make Trixie that mad again and 2) thank Nina for saving his skin.

Suddenly they saw the blonde girl and the girl in yellow walk down and get on either side of the entryway. Then the girl in blue walked in and the others shut the door. "Now," the girl in blue said, "Introducing a living work of art, a Pretty Princess, known as Yasmin to some, and Nina to others, I give you, my best friend." And the other two opened the door.

The others did a double take and couldn't believe their eyes…

* * *

**AN: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY :) I wanted to give my readers a present for the 4th of July so I decided to post a new chapter and I hope you love it, it was REALLY fun writing this chap. What did you guys think of Joy trying so hard to make the gang be suspicious of Nina/Yasmin I just had to write that in... so give wonderful reviews (NO MEAN ONES PLEASE) and I'll be working on the next chapters, along with my other stories.**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	4. Someone Else

**Chapter 4: Someone Else**

3 PERSON POV

The others did a double take and couldn't believe their eyes. There in front of the doors stood Nina dressed like they had never seen before. She was wearing a purple cropped leather jacket, a white sweetheart neckline tube top with a wide purple belt with a bow on it, white ruffle skirt that went mid-thigh, and purple knee high lace up boots with a heel on it. As for her hair it looked the same except for the very obvious purple streaks in her hair. And she had on some eyeliner and mascara.

"What a sweet intro." Nina/Yasmin said as she hugged the girl in blue.

"N-N-Ni-Nina?" Fabian stuttered

"There you go Stutter Rutter get it out." Jerome teased

"Yeah, oh wow I'm like soo sorry I haven't properly introduced you guys to each other." She said

"Wait to go Pretty Princess." The girl in yellow said

"Oh be quiet, Bunny Boo." Nina teased back and the girl made a face.

"Humph." Was all she said

"Ok so girls I'll introduce the Anubis gang first." Nina said then paused "That's Jerome," she said pointing to him who wink at the girls in which they merely rolled their eyes, shocking him. Nina smirked, "He's the flirt. That's Alfie the goof. Amber, the fashionista. Fabian, boy genius. Patricia, bold one. Joy, the happy one. Mara, girl genius. And Eddie, American flirt and goof." She said as she pointed to each one.

"Nice to meet you." The pink one said to them in which they smiled.

"Ok, now for my girls." Nina said, "This is Chloe, my sporty happy go lucky one." She said as she side hugged the girl in pink. "Jade my girl with the passion for fashion, and super genius." She said and hugged the one in blue. "And this, is my preppy, outgoing, cheerleading, trend setting, girl Sasha." She said as she hugged the one in yellow.

"Hi," Mara said politely. And the girls smiled back.

"Ok, so what up with the nicknames you guys were calling each other, _Pretty Princess_?" Jerome teased

"Ok, those nicknames off limits to all of you." She started "Those are the names we have called each other for ever because we have known each other since birth." She said

"And what up with the hair and clothes?" Amber asked shocked by her best friend's sudden style.

"Ugh, yeah what's up with that? They are soo hideous!" Jade exclaimed

Nina laughed. "I know." She said as she sat in the chair Fabian had been sitting in and while the Anubis residents sat everywhere else. The girl in pink, Chloe, stood on the arm of the chair before sitting on the top of the chair behind Nina as the girl in blue, Jade, sat on the right arm, and the girl in yellow, Sasha, sat on the left arm and everyone else settled around them.

"Now explain girl, cuz those clothes made me wanna cry." Jade said with mock seriousness.

"Ok, ok, well it all started when I was at home and got a call from Gran." Nina/Yasmin said as she went into full detail of what happened…

_Flashback_

_Nina/Yasmin POV_

_I walked inside the house and saw Manny was taking up the bathroom with his hair, again. I was going to walk on past when I saw something in his hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY STUFF YOU LITTLE TOAD!" I screamed at him, looking at all my hair care stuff in there._

"_What do you think?!" he asked me sarcastically. So I walked in grabbed my stuff and then put it back in my room, locking the door behind me as I went out. I walked back to the bathroom leaned in and squashed and ruffled his hair._

_He yelled and I ran out of the room and downstairs. "BUBBY! BUBBY MAKE THE LITTLE TOAD GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled as I ran behind her._

"_Manny stop it and mi nieta, your Gran is on the phone for you." Bubby said as she walked away with Manny. _

_I walked into the living room and picked up the phone, "Hello?" I asked into the phone_

"_Hello Nina dear how are you?" she said pleasantly into the phone as I scowled silently as her refusal to use my first name._

"_Hi Gran I'm fine and you?" I politely, biting my tongue._

"_Good but I have good news for you." She said_

"_Really, what?" I asked, my annoyance fading fast._

"_Well since you seemed to have had some problems at your school this year I got you into an extremely nice boarding school in England." She said_

"_England!" I asked, angry slightly which she mistook for excitement._

"_Yes you'll be leaving next week, don't worry about packing clothing I've already gotten you the clothes you'll need. Your Bubby said that you'll be coming here next week." She said_

"_Next week, ok, well I have to go. Bye Gran." I said as I hung up the phone and ran to my Bubby's room. And then I was yelling in my native tongue "__Inglaterra, que vas a hacer que me vaya a Inglaterra, eso es en otro continente. No puedo dejar el grupo i no quiero! No puedo dejarlos! Tengo una vida con ustedes, no puedo dejar!__" (England, you're gonna make me go to England, that's on another continent. I can't leave the group I don't want to! I just can't leave them! I have a life with you guys, I can't just leave!)_

_I was beyond mad, how could she do this to me. "Mi chica I didn't have a choice. If I didn't let her make you go she would take you away from me permanently, I thought this would be better." Bubby said_

"_She was gonna take me away from you?" I asked_

"_Yes, now I would go tell your girls goodbye, I don't know when you'll see them again." she said as I turned and ran to my room._

_I turned on the computer and went to my email. And I wrote._

_To: Bunny Boo, Kool Kat, and Angel._

_Girls, I will miss you greatly but I have to leave you guys and the group. I know you don't understand why and I'm not 100% sure either, but I know I have to go, I love you guys so much and tell Dylan that we have to break up, I don't care what you say to make him accept it, but don't tell me, I don't want to know. I'll miss you and I don't know when I'll see you again. Forgive me for leaving._

_-Love, Pretty Princess_

_I sent the email and began packing a set of clothes, with tears in my eyes._

_End Flashback_

3 PERSON POV

"Oh Pretty Princess! I'm so sorry, we never knew you didn't have a choice." Chloe said as she hugged her friend.

"But that still doesn't explain the clothes." Sasha said.

"Yeah I know, but after that when I got to her house and saw the horrendous clothes I asked her about it and said, the clothes that I wore were not what they wore in England and it would help me fit in better and trust me, I wanted to cry. And then well here we are." Nina/Yasmin said

"Well I guess it's a good thing that Bubby gave us your old clothes." Sasha said and earned a brilliant smile from Yasmin.

"Thank God." Yasmin said smiling still. She heard a whisper in the direction of the others and she looked at Amber "Ambs is something wrong?" she asked

The pretty blonde looked at her now stylish best friend, "I would exactly say more like, curious. Can I ask you something Nina?" she asked

"Yeah of course you know you always can." She said as she ignored Jade's comment of 'You kinda just did.'

"Well anyways, you with these girls you look familiar, do I know you guys?" she asked, looking at the four them, "Like as someone else?"

* * *

**AN: hehe well what did you think so far and I couldn't resist and I mean if anyone would question that it would be Amber so give reviews and eat cookies!**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


	5. We Should Warn You

**Chapter 5: We Should Warn You… **

3 PERSON POV

The way Nina/Yasmin's eyes got wide made some of them worry they were gonna pop out of her head. After a second or so she managed to swallow and fix herself so she was normal again. "I don't think so. Why would you say that?" she managed to brush it off.

"I don't know I guess you guys just remind me of someone else. But I guess not, I mean after two years if I already knew I would have figured it out right?" Amber semi-question

"Yeah, I would say so." Eddie said agreeing with the bubbly blonde while he was curious over the makeover Nina got, he was sure it was something to do as to why she was so nervous for them to come over. She is hiding something.

"So how did you guys meet each other?" Fabian asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group.

That got the four girls to smile. "Well…" Nina/Yasmin said

"We were basically best friends from the womb." Jade said

"Yeah, our moms said that they were friends before they were pregnant with us." Sasha said

"And then when they got pregnant with us since they got pregnant all around the same time…" Chloe started

"They said that they were so much closer, that they had become best friends since they weren't really before…" Nina/Yasmin said

"And that we made them want the same types of pregnancy clothes," Jade said

"Same foods in the middle of the night," Sasha said

"Same doctors to deliver us." Chloe said

"And then as soon as we were born…" Nina/Yasmin said

The girls looked at each other and said in unison, "They couldn't get us to separate from one another." Then they laughed.

"I mean it was so bad that they literally had to live with one another most of the time." Jade said

"Yeah and as long as we had at least one other girl with us we were usually ok." Sasha said

"And normally when it was all of us it was me with Yas and Jade with Sash." Chloe said

"So I guess you could say we've always been best friends." Nina/Yasmin said as they group hugged and laughed.

It was so weird for the Anubis residents to see Nina like this, so in sync with people they didn't know, so much happiness and love for these girls was radiating from Nina it was starting to make Joy wanna puke. They had never seen Nina so carefree, it was happy in a sense, but Amber was feeling a little hurt that Nina was calling these girls her 'best friends', Amber thought only she was Nina's best friend.

But none of them could get over the girls finishing each other's sentences and to Patricia that was down-right annoying. "So are we gonna have to call you Yasmin now?" Amber asked, making Nina break away from the others to speak to her.

"What? No. It would be way too weird to have you guys call me Yasmin. No, don't call me Yasmin." Nina replied.

"Ok, good." Amber said, trying to keep Nina's attention on her.

"Please I wouldn't have called her Yasmin even if she wanted me to." Jerome said sarcastically

"Do you always have to be so aggravatingly annoying?" Nina snapped back

"No it's a personal choice." He said once again in a sarcastic tone.

"Jerome please for the love of all that is good and holy; shut up! You are starting to remind me of The Toad." Nina/Yasmin said with an obvious but underlying tone of high annoyance.

"Who's 'The Toad'?" Mara asked

"The Toad is my extremely annoying, incredibly full of it, and pain in the neck, little brother Manny, whom I and the girls call 'The Toad'." Nina said trying to not be rude to Mara because of Jerome.

"You have a brother?" Eddie asked

"Yes, I have a brother." Yasmin/Nina said

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Mara asked

"Wait, wait, wait, I know, 'you didn't think it was important'." Jerome said hoping to make her mad

"Thank you Jerome, that's exactly what I was going to say, I didn't think it was important." She said, shocking Jerome effortlessly. She never fought back with him, ever. He opened his mouth to say something else but she beat him to it, "And come to think of it, no one, not any of us, knew about Poppy, so all I say is, hypocritical much?" she smirked

That was when jaws hit the floor, Nina; normal American Nina just outsmarted Jerome the Prank King. "Why are you guys acting like that?" Chloe asked

"She just, he just, huh?" Alfie fumbled

"Way to go American, you've broken Alfie." Patricia said as she too smirked.

"Well I think we should warn you about Victor before he gets back." Yasmin said as that somehow snapped the others out of their stupor.

"Yeah you'll love good ole Vic," Eddie said sarcastically causing all of them to laugh.

"Who is this Victor guy?" Sasha asked

"Victor would be the guy who watches over us." Fabian said and the girls didn't exactly follow.

"You know, like the man of the house." Eddie said in a more American term and the girls nodded.

"Ok so why do you have to warn us about the man of the house?" Chloe asked since she didn't exactly understand why they would have to warn them, tell them she understood, but warn?

"Well you see, good ole Vic, he's kinda how do you say, psychotic." Jerome said

"Psychotic, creepy," Amber added

"Off," Mara said

"Strange," Fabian said

"Odd," Alfie said

"Weird," Joy added

"Freaky," Patricia said

"Unusual," Eddie said

"Scary." Nina finished

"Then why is he your guardian or whatever?" Sasha asked

"To torture us and make us miserable until we give up and go home so we don't kill ourselves or anyone else." Patricia said

"Seriously?" Chloe asked

"Dixie Chick serious." Yasmin said, **(AN: I'LL GIVE A SHOUTOUT TO ANYONE WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT MOVIE THAT'S FROM!)**

"Whoa." Jade said

"Yeah, please you should wait until tonight if you're staying, then you get to hear his catch phrase." Alfie said

"Catch phrase?" Sasha asked

They didn't say anything except everyone in unison said, "It's 10 o'clock, you have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin,… drop." Then they reached over to just above the left side of their chests and grabbed an imaginary pin and dropped it.

Then Alfie and Jerome went, "Clink." As they made the sound of the pin dropping and everyone smiled at the action.

"So he's scary." Jade said

"Yep and he loves to give out chores just don't go in his office." Mara warned

"Why can't we go into his office?" Sasha asked

"Because of a couple reasons 1) he will kill you 2) he will make you do chores even though you don't live here and 3) you'll see his stuffed bird." Alfie said

"Ok 2 things 1) a couple means two not 3 and 2) HE HAS A STUFFED BIRD!" Jade yelled.

"Well actually it's a raven and yeah he does, it's creepy like all get out." Yasmin said to her slightly hysteric friend

"Why would he have that?" Chloe asked

"Cause he's a nut and by the way he stuffed it himself." Jerome said as the new girls shuddered and clung to Nina.

"Oh My God I think I'm gonna be sick." Jade said as she clung to Yasmin/Nina even harder.

"Yeah, and I've touched the thing before, imagine how I felt." Yasmin said as the girls had wide eyes and pouty lips.

"Oh you poor baby, I'm soo sorry for you." Sasha said as she hung on to Yasmin. Everyone laughed at the dramatics but they were silenced but a very loud thud.

Then they all jumped as a seething man walked in and dropped the girls' bags on the floor before shouting, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

* * *

**AN: uh-oh guess who the cranky man is, I mean isn't it obvi (cue channeling inner Amber) but anyways I hope you like it so far and review are always welcomed, they are the cookies of energy on which I feed. he-he I had to put something random in here cuz I had candy earlier soo, (cue evil smirk) well I'm gonna go BYEEEEEEE :) :) :)**

**Hugs and Kisses - Madame Magic**


End file.
